The chronicles of Fern Spiro
by I'm sane.maybe
Summary: What will happen with all these new charachters?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N this is just to make up for the days I've been missing on Goddess!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own PJO**_

One day I was doing cartwheels and round-offs a hand caught my ankle. I wriggled my ankle the persons grip was like steel. But then I had an idea I flipped over so I was standing the right way up. I put my free foot on the person's chest. I looked down and realised it was my best friend Nico di Angelo. He released my ankle and I removed my foot from his chest. I offered my hand to him, reluctantly he took it.

So I should explain who I am. My name is Fern Spiro my godly parent is obviously Demeter. So I had bright green eyes and long brown hair with green tips (I mean down to knees long) which is normally pulled back in a French plait.

" Fernie , you should do some more sword training instead of doing these ridiculous girly stuff." He grinned when he called me Fernie cause he new I hated it.

"Shut up Death boy " I hissed.

He pouted " did I make little Fernie mad" he said as he patted my head. He joked about my height 'cause I was like a head and a half shorter than him.

" At least I'm not a giant." I shot at him.

" Better than being a dwarf" he shot back. Then he smiled at me and I smiled back.

" Gods, why do you guys always smile at each other" We looked back and saw…


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Girl

_**A/N peace, love and happiness this is a new chapter I'm doing a review and get new a new chapter so I want at LEAST 5 REVIEWS k?**_

_** Disclaimer; I don't own PJO. **_It was my second best friend Rose Petal , she was the prettier one out of us her mother was Demeter too. She had long read hair with silver streaks running through it (I mean down to hips long) which was normally out. She had warm brown eyes that always made me feel happy. While I was thinking about this I heard Nico yell " Rosie, time to be hugged." " Eww, no you're all sweaty" screeched Rose.

Nico started to chase her trying to get his hug. I just laughed at the site.

" Fern, stop laughing and help me" Rose demanded.

So I ran towards them.

" Gods' , Rose some times you're such a girly girl" I yelled.

As I finished that sentence Nico tackled me and we all burst out laughing.

" Get of me Nico. What have you been eating?" I asked/demanded.

As he got he got off me he said " just a few Happy Meals a day!"

" Ooooh, can we have some?" I asked sarcastically but unfortunately he took it seriously.

" Ahhhhh" screeched Rose as he lifted us onto his shoulders like we weighed nothing!

" I/ Fern was just being sarcastic!" me and Rose yelled simultaneously.

" I knew …. That. It's just that you guys need to fatten up your so skinny." After he said that me and Rose burst out laughing. " What?"

" You… sooooooooo… didn't… know… that " Rose managed to choke out in between giggles.

" Did so" Nico said defending him self

" Did not" Rose retorted.

And this went on for hours. I know it was mean not to stop them but it was so amusing. Eventually my side hurt so much I had to stop them. After that they looked at me weirdly then I asked.

" What?"

"Why are you lying on the ground?" they asked simultaneously.

" Sorry y'know how I get when I laugh too hard " I said.

In response they just looked at as if I was some alien. So I tried hopelessly to change the subject :

" So you were saying something about Macas."

Then Rose yelled " Whatever Christmas Girl!"

" Christmas girl, really?"

" Its because you have green eyes and when you blush your red like the Christmas colours." Nico explained sounding really irritable.

"I knew that, weirdo!" I said.

" Okay, guys _I'm _hungry so lets get some 'Big Macs' ." Rose intervened before he could retort.


	3. Chapter 3: McDonald's

_**HI Guys. I'm so sorry I never update! I really am very busy! So today I am obsessed with exclamation points!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or McDonalds!**_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~_

When we arrived at McDonalds Nico and I rushed inside but Rose walked slowly and gracefully inside. And I'm just like..

" Could you take any longer?"

" Well at least I'm not graceless!" Rose snapped quickly. Then we both smiled at each other apologetically.

" Well Nico aren't you going to be a Gentleman and order for us?" Rose asked impatiently.

" Fine, what do you want to order?" Nico asked annoyed.

" I'll have a chicken nugget happy meal, please." I said.

" Of course you will" Rose muttered. " I will have a Salad, thank you"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~_

Right now Nico was bringing us our meals when Rose screeched.

"Ewwwwww, Cockroach get it off get it off ."

Then I jumped up and started screaming too because I hated cockroaches' too.

Nico just came and stepped on it. Finally we called down because it was dead. He just laughed at us.

" Come on lets eat these in the car 'cause you just made total fools of yourselves!"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~_

_**Sorry this was a short chapter. But I want at least 5 reviews before I update I might update at 3 reviews but no less than that.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chelsea**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bye

_**Hey guys just, to tell you I'm discontinuing this story due to a flame that was really mean they didn't even try to tell me how to improve it!**_

_**Please adopt this story!**_

_**The deadline is 19 of April!**_

_**Thanks to some nice people!**_

_**So bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Just to tell you guys Project 66 is adopting this story, so if you liked it read her/his story.**_


End file.
